An example of a double glazed window glass structure for use as a window glass of a building is disclosed in JP H4-14682U. The double-glazed window glass structure disclosed in this publication includes a pair of glass sheets opposed to each other via a spacer frame body disposed between the glass sheets, a structural sealant for sealing an outer circumference of the spacer frame body, and a mounting bracket including a sash having a projection inserted into the structural sealant. The spacer frame body may be a hollow member made of aluminum and filled with a drying agent, such as granular silica gel.
The double glazed window glass structure described in JP H4-14682U requires the spacer frame body in addition to the sash, and this increases the number of component parts and makes the structure complicated. The drying agent is contained in the hollow interior of the spacer frame body and thus, a container dedicated for containing the drying agent is not necessary. However, it is difficult to design a spacer frame body serving as a container having a hollow interior that can be easily filled with the drying agent while preventing the drying agent from spilling out of the hollow interior which is in communication with a heat insulation space defined between the pair of glass sheets. Further, in actual implementation, it is necessary to configure the spacer frame body to function properly as a container to be filled with the drying agent while ensuring that the spacer frame body accomplishes a function as a spacer for setting a distance between the pair of glass sheets. Thus, the spacer frame body tends to be complicated in structure and/or difficult to manufacture.